


Bang Bang

by grantvire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mormor fanfiction based on the song Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

Sebastian stared at the ground, he missed Jim so much. They were so young when they first met, he’d only been five and Jim six. They’d grown up together, until Jim just had to ruin it by- by shooting himself. God he couldn’t even think that it was so painful, so raw.

He smiled twistedly remembering childhood activities, they use to pretend to be the knight and king, Jim of course was the king. They pretended they had horses using sticks. Even then he had been naughty, and for some reason he always chose to wear black, and smart, he never lost that smart streak Sebastian mused, Sebastian had preferred to wear white, it seem so innocent, fun to ruin, it made him happy. Of course they would fight, and as always Jim would win, but now he would do anything to fight with Jim again, anything.

Oh God he missed him, Fuck, Jim had shot him, shot him right in the heart forcing him down. Bang Bang. Sebastian chuckled manically Bang fuckin’ Bang.

 

He kicked a stone, They’d grown up together, through the changing seasons in the days where he dared called Jim ‘Mine’ oh what he’d do to have the chance to do that again, not that it would happen of course.

Now times weren’t always like that, they had their ups and downs, but at the end of them Jim would always squeeze his hands and whisper ‘remember when we used to play’ in fact, those words, those dreaded words had been the last that Jim had ever said to him, Sebastians body involuntarily shuddered at that.

Sometimes Sebastian would like to think that he had gotten his shot in, that he had shot his heart, that he’d gotten it correctly. Bang Bang.

He hadn’t had a funeral, of course Jim hadn’t, why should he? He was going straight to hell, but still, Sebastian had played Jim’s favourite song and walked down the pathway to the church, the bells had rung, just for him it seemed.

Sebastian visited the church again, he walked down the cemetery even without a funeral Jim had a grave stone, of course he did. Sebastian found it quickly having memorized the bath for it and sat by it. He didn’t know why Jim was gone, there were other ways, of course there were, so why had Jim gone and killed himself it wasn’t needed, maybe it wouldn't of been so bad if he had said good bye, or even if he’d of said a half way decent lie, but nope. He didn’t have the time for Sebastian.

Sebastian cradled the gun for a few seconds before lifting it to his head, Jim had shot him down, he pulled the trigger.

Bang Bang.

Sebastians body hit the ground, he’d been shot down.


End file.
